


This is true love Fratello

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Creepy, Dark, M/M, POV First Person, Poor Romano, Strangling, Yandere Itacest, Yandere Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fratello, I want you only to myself...You belong only to me  Fratello!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is true love Fratello

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ItaCest story, I just really love this pairing espescially if one of them is an Yandere, My favorite Yandere in Hetalia Community has to be Italy,besides Russia of course, but besides him, He`s my favorite! Anyways enough of chit chat just please Enjoy this story.
> 
> PS: This fic was inspired by True Love Restaint, I do not own that song nor do I own Hetalia!

_I have this uncontrollable urge._

_I want you fratello only to myself!_

 

_You, Lovino..._

_You belong only to me!_

 

_What do you want Fratello?_

_You want to feel loved, Don`t you?_

_Well, You`ll be really happy if you`ll be loved by me and nobody else!_

 

_Am I wrong about this Fratello?_

 

_Why don`t I rip off those beautiful red lips right now Fratello!_

_So you couldn`t kiss Spain anymore!_

 

_Hurry up and answer my question Fratello._

**_"Who do you love Fratello?"_ **

_Isn`t it me?_

_It is me, Right?_

 

_It is impossible for it to be Antonio._

 

_Why can`t you just tell me Fratello?_

_Is it really Antonio in your mind?_

_Why can`t it be me?_

 

_Oh right, Silly me, You can`t be thinking about Antonio because he`s dead._

 

**_"Come on Fratello, Just say you love me to!"_ **

 

_Why do you keep staring at others?_

_You should only look at me Fratello!_

_You`re the only one for me Fratello!_

 

_That`s why I should just couge out those beautiful Hazel Green eyes of yours._

_An image of me in your heart will be just enough for you._

 

_Just answer me already Fratello!_

_You`re making me impatient!_

 

_Who is it that you love?_

_Isn`t it me Lovino?_

_It just has to be me, Right?_

 

_You do know that I don`t approve of anybody else._

_What`s keeping you for answering me my dear Fratello?_

 

_Why can`t you undestand that Spain was just in the way of our love?_

 

_He was!_

_He was!_

_He was!_

 

_Don`t ry to tell me that he wasn`t!_

_I`ll erase anyone who gets in my way to get you!_

_Nothing will keep us apart!_

 

_Everything is perfect now!_

_So just tell me how you feel!_

 

_I refuse to let anybody have you Fratello!_

 

_Let`s stay this way forever!_

_With me running my fingers through your hair while you desperately try to get away._

 

_You glare up at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours._

_You push me to the ground as you start running away._

_I am quickly up once again and I am hot on your heels._

 

**_"Where do you think you`re going Fratello?"_ **

 

_I jump on top of you and smile down at you, caressing your cheek gently._

_My clothes might be bloody, but I don`t care as long as you are with me._

**_"Fratello~ Don`t ever leave me again, Alright?"_ **

 

_You glare up at me and spit in my face._

_That wasn`t a wise choice Fratello..._

_I put my hands around your neck and start squuezing it, until you have troubles to breath._

_If I will kill you here, Then you can be mine and mine only._

_That would make me truly happy!_

_Beacuse I love you more than anyone Fratello!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more Yandere ItaCest!  
> Also I will leave it up to you if Italy really killed Lovino or just kept to himself for eternity.


End file.
